1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper cushion, especially to a spring type paper cushion for packing and protecting an electrical appliance during a shipping process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When shipping, vulnerable products such as electrical appliances may be damaged due to shock and vibration. To reduce damage, cushioning means are employed to protect the products. Due to the raising prices of and environmental issues relevant to petrochemical materials like EPE, paper materials tend to be applied as a trend. However, a conventional paper cushion is structurally complicated, difficult to make and less effective when holding a heavy product. Furthermore, a conventional paper cushion falls apart and crashes easily upon impact.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a spring type paper cushion to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.